It's All My Fault
by bubblegurl783
Summary: What would've happened if that bomb went off? How would Shawn feel if Juliet got hurt? Set at during Season 3 Episode 5 Disco didnt die, it was murdered. Sorry its not a great summary :P  PLEASE REVIEW! **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PSYCH!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to own psych, sadly I do not. : (

**Bold=thoughts**

_Italics=flash backs_

**I can't get their screaming out of my head telling me not to do it. **Shawn thought.

"_I will now show you who the murderer is." Shawn said with much confidence._

"_How do you expect to do that Spencer?"A skeptical Lassiter questioned. _

"_I am going to set this timer on this bomb, and whoever disarms it is the killer." _

**I should've known that it was the professor! I should've listened to my gut, not the evidence! This is all my fault! **Shawn cursed himself.

"_Don't do it Spenser!" Lassiter warned. "Shawn!" he heard Juliet calling after him but he still didn't listen. _

**Oh God! Why didn't I listen! **Shawn stirred in the hospital bed.

_He armed the bomb. It started counting down from one minute. 30 seconds went by and nobody stepped up to disarm the bomb. 15…10._

"_Somebody please disarm this bomb! " Lassiter demanded. _

_8,7,6,5, Shawn realized that he had been wrong and he went to go cover Juliet 3,2, 1, 0 *EXPLODE!* everything seemed to move in slow-mo. Shawn looked at the explosion then back at Juliet. He was only maybe 2 ½ feet away from Juliet. He dove. As he did so, he turned to see Lassiter run for it and Juliet put up her arms to shield her face. The explosion hit Juliet and no more the a second later Shawn tackled her to the ground in an attempt to protect her from most of the blast. Juliet hit the back of the asphalt which caused her to black-out. Shawn landed on her with a grunt. Saying as Lassiter was making a run for it; the blast just knocked him a few feet. Shawn rolled off of Juliet with a grunt when he hit the street. He looked to his side and saw Juliet lying motionless. _

"_Oh my God!" _


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn opened his eyes and looked around he called for the nurse.

"Yes?"

"Juliet o'Hara. Where is she?"

"Calm down sir. She is in the bed next to you."

Shawn looked to his left and saw Juliet seemingly resting peacefully. Tears started to form in Shawn's eyes. The nurse left him to gather his thoughts.

"_Oh my god! Jules!" Shawn got to his knees and checked her pulse. It was faint but there. Shawn looked at her. She had burn marks on her face and arms. "I thought I got to you on time." Shawn whispered. He turned around to call for help. The paramedics came running to them. When they go there, they checked out Juliet and lifted her on to the stretcher and into0 the ambulance. "I have to go with her," Shawn told the paramedic with pleading eyes. _

"_OK, but by the looks of it, you are going to have to stay a couple of days too. You can go only if you agree to check into a room." Shawn nodded in desperate agreement. He jumped into the back of the van and took Juliet's hand in his. _

Shawn called for the nurse again. "Yes?"

"There were four other people with us, a detective, 2 men, one woman and an officer. How are they? My biggest concern is the detective."

"The detective is fine, he only has some minor scraped and bruises he will recover quickly. The officer suffered a concussion and a small scrape on his arm the required 4 stitches. As for the rest, they all seemed to suffer the same injuries; fractured tail bone, and a few stitches here and there bit nothing too serious."

"Thank you." Shawn laid back down and closed his eyes.

_In the ambulance, he took Juliet's hand in his and squeezed, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. When they got to the hospital, her requested to be in the same room as Juliet. When he and Juliet were settled in the room the nurse told him to get some rest so he laid down and closed his eyes._

Sorry this chapter is a little uneventful. The next chapter will contain a lot of fluff and a lot of Shules.

Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW… I haven't had any reviews : ( but I am stubborn and even if I don't get good reviews or any reviews at all, I will keep posting and hope that it gets better: )


	3. Chapter 3

Now that he was well rested, he went to sit at Juliet's bedside. He held her hand in his and kissed it.

"Oh Jules. I am so sorry this happened to you. I should've listened to you and Lassiter. This is all my fault." He took a long look at her face before laying his head in her lap while her hand was still in his. He continued talking, "I don't know if you can hear me but," he took a deep breath, "I love you. I always have and always will. I am telling you this now because I know that I won't have the guts to say it when you are awake."

He heard a moan and felt Juliet shifting. Her looked up and saw Juliet looking down at him. A single tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek.

"Jules!"

"Hi Shawn." They smiled at each other before Shawn called for a nurse to check out Juliet.

"She has a few scraped and some bad bruises and a mild concussion." The nurse told Shawn.

"Thank you."

The nurse left to go inform the Chief and Lassiter.

They came in to visit Juliet one they got the OK.

"Hey O'hara, how are you feeling?" a very sympathetic Lassiter asked.

"Fine, I wish I could go home the dr. said not for another week. Shawn on the other hand can go home tomorrow." Juliet folded her arms to show her annoyance.

The next day, Shawn was discharged. Despite him being discharged, he stayed until visiting hours were over. He went by the hospital everyday for a week until Juliet was discharged. He took her home and took care of her for the next two.

One night at dinner, Shawn stopped eating and stared at his plate.

"What's the matter?" Juliet asked him with much worry in her eyes.

"You almost died," Shawn started to feel his voice crack, he swallowed and started again, "You almost died and it would've been my fault." Shawn felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Shawn, look at me," Shawn did as he was told and Juliet took his hand, "you did what you had to, we should've done more to stop you. Plus it is in the past and obviously I am not dead." Shawn smiled slightly.

"Jules?"

"Yes Shawn?"

"I-I love you." Juliet looked at him and after a few moments she smiled.

"I know."

"How?"

"I heard you when you were talking to me in the hospital room."

"Then if you already knew, then why would you make me say it?"

"I wanted to see if you had the guts." She gave him a smile.

As they cleaned the kitchen, Juliet stopped and turned to Shawn. She lifted her head to Shawn's and came in for a kiss and Shawn came in too. "What are you doing?" Juliet thought for a moment.

"I call this closer talking." She smiled and closed gap in between them. After a second though, she pulled away. Shawn looked at her confused.

"What is it?"

"Funny thing is that I love you too." They both smiled at each other and entangled their lips again. When they pulled away, Jules looked at Shawn. "Shawn?"

"Yea Jules?" she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"Don't ever leave me."

"You don't have to worry about anything, I won't go anywhere. I will stay with you and be there for you whenever you need me. I love you Jules."

"I love you too."

He kissed the top of her head and they went to bed.

Thank you so much for reading my story. I can't decide if I should keep going with this story or not. Please tell me if I should. And PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks


End file.
